


Tiki Drinks

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex opened the heavy wooden door and warily looked down the stairway into the dark. It was the kind of atmosphere that would normally have her reaching for her gun, but supposedly there was no danger here. It was just a bar. It had been a long day full of paperwork related to an escaped alien the day before. It was made even longer by the bruised ribs she was sporting. They protested with every inhale, but she hated taking pain meds, and she was too restless to sit at home.Alex wanders into Lucy's bar and they hit it off immediately. What happens when an alien ruins their night?





	Tiki Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been working on for a while now.

Alex opened the heavy wooden door and warily looked down the stairway into the dark. It was the kind of atmosphere that would normally have her reaching for her gun, but supposedly there was no danger here. It was just a bar. It had been a long day full of paperwork related to an escaped alien the day before. It was made even longer by the bruised ribs she was sporting. They protested with every inhale, but she hated taking pain meds, and she was too restless to sit at home.

The alien bar felt both too much like Kara and too much like work, so she had wandered further afield. She’d been meaning to try Coupe for a while now but she never seemed to have the time. 

The bar was doing a brisk business but it wasn’t anywhere close to full. The music was low enough to be unobtrusive, nearly drowned out by the sound of clinking glass and the rattle of cocktail shakers. She wandered further in and pulled up a bar stool. A small glass of water appeared before her almost instantly. A young man with an open smile followed the glass. “What can I get you?” he said. 

“Whiskey and ginger?” Alex asked. It was a simple drink, so simple as to be a joke to the supposedly amazing bartenders, but the response was only a nod and a, “coming right up.” She watched him measure out the whiskey and open a small bottle of ginger ale, then mix the two together. A quick stir later, the drink was in front of her with a “cheers,” and a small flourish. 

“Thanks,” Alex said as she took a sip and sunk into the back of the barstool. Her protesting ribs made her wince and sit back up. 

“Drink that bad?” a new voice asked. It startled Alex and she looked up. The woman in front of her… she was stunning. Their eyes met and Alex blushed. 

“No,” Alex stammered. “That’s not– I, uh… ribs. There was an accident and I bruised my ribs.” Alex wanted to bury her face in her hands. Show her a pretty girl and she turned into a big gay mess. 

“Ouch,” the new bartender said, “I’ve been there. Not to scare off a customer, but are you sure you should be drinking?” She looked at Alex skeptically. 

Alex shrugged. “This tastes better than my pain pills," Alex said as she lifted her glass. 

The bartender chuckled and after Alex sat her drink back down, she offered Alex her hand. "I'm Lucy," she said. "And that's Winn," she pointed over to where Winn was helping another pair of customers. "I'll let you get back to your self-medicating. Let me know if you need anything," Lucy tapped the bar, took a step back, and turned to engage a small group that had just walked in.

Lucy, huh? Alex tried not to sigh like a love-struck junior high kid. She was only partially successful. Maybe it was time to have a new favorite bar.

***

It was raining the next time Alex walked down the stairs and into Coupe. Her hair held a slight wave thanks to the dampness and a few little raindrops were collecting on the ends. Lucy watched Alexandra, she didn't look like an Alexandra, but Lucy only had the name on her credit card to go by, hang her coat up and turn toward the bar. There was a brief flash of recognition when she saw Lucy, then she quickly scanned the rest of the bar. There was something precise, something practiced, about the way Alex went about it, and it left Lucy wondering just what the other woman did for a living. She didn't have a military look about her, and Lucy didn't know any cops who had cheekbones like that. Maybe she could get Alex to tell her. She had developed some pretty good interrogation skills in the army.

Lucy gestured with her head to get Alex to come sit down at her end of the bar and Alex followed the non-verbalized instruction. She pulled up the barstool and leaned forward against the bar. 

"How are the ribs?" Lucy asked. It wasn't the most brilliant of opening lines, but it was all Lucy could think of at the moment, and now that Alex was in front of her, she couldn't just walk away just because she could see the flecks of color in Alex's eyes that she had forgotten about since the last time she had seen Alex. 

"Better, thanks," Alex said. It looked like her steps were lighter too. 

"Another whiskey and ginger?" Lucy asked. So what if she almost never remembered anyone's exact orders. It didn't mean anything that she knew Alex's. 

"Nah," Alex said. "I heard a rumor that you guys are decent bartenders. Why don't you make me something to make this miserable weather better?"

Lucy laughed her dimples on full display. "I can do that," she said as she started pulling together various ingredients. Alex watched. She was fascinated by the way Lucy's hands moved. They looked so competent, so capable. Alex couldn't help but think of what else those hands might be capable of. She looked away. She didn't even know if Lucy was gay. She had a strong suspicion, but she didn't know. She was still looking away when Lucy pulled out the tiki mug, so it was a surprise when it was placed in front of her. 

"It's a Jet Pilot," Lucy said. "It's also Tiki Sunday, so cheers." She started cleaning her station while she waited for Alex to take a sip. Alex did so with a fair amount of skepticism on her face. It quickly changed to delight.

"This is amazing," Alex said as she took another sip. "A Jet Pilot, huh? Should I even ask what's in it?" Whatever it was, it wasn't what Alex thought of when she pictured a tiki drink. 

"Lime juice, grapefruit juice, roughly a gallon of rum, and some other stuff. You're only allowed to have one," Lucy said. There was a reason it was her favorite tiki drink and the ability to lay someone out on the floor was part of the appeal. 

"What happens if I have two?" Alex asked. She always did love a challenge. 

"If you have two, you won't be able to walk out of here," Lucy replied. She wiped down the bar in front of Alex as she kept smiling at her. The spot had to be the cleanest place in the whole bar. 

"I guess I'll bow to your wisdom there," Alex said as she took another sip of her drink. It definitely offset the gloom of the rain. “So if tonight is Tiki Sunday, what’re the other nights?” Alex asked. 

Lucy shrugged. “They’re just regular nights,” she said as she started lining up empty glasses on the shelf behind her. “But almost no one comes in on Sunday unless there’s a holiday on Monday, so we decided to make it fun.”

“Well, this definitely isn’t your typical frozen strawberry daiquiri,” Alex took another sip through her straw. Lucy’s smile was amazing. There was no way that wouldn’t be as dangerous as the drink in front of her.

“I’ll have you know, my frozen strawberry daiquiris are fantastic,” Lucy said as her smile turned into a smirk. “Come back next week and I’ll make you one.” Lucy didn’t know why she offered that. She hated making blender drinks, and she was going to have to lug her blender in just to make it, but she had. 

Alex was already starting to feel the effect of her drink. That must have been why she grinned back. “You know what,” she said, “I just might take you up on that.”

***

Lucy rolled her eyes at herself as she pulled the blender from the back of her car and carried it into the bar. Alex had better show up that night or she was going to feel ridiculous.

Just as she was about to open the door, Winn was there opening it from the inside. He ushered her in as he raised his eyebrows. "You’re really into Alex, aren’t you?” he said as he took the incredibly fancy blender from her arms. 

“Alex?” Lucy asked in confusion. 

“Yeah. Short hair, wears a lot of black, you flirt with her every time she comes in here. You actually remember her drink orders,” Winn said as he placed the blender on the counter then shoved it someplace inconspicuous. 

“Right, uh, that Alex,” It was only then that Lucy realized she hadn’t actually gotten Alex’s name. How did Winn know it? “I don’t, I don’t know what you’re talking about. She’s just a customer,” Lucy said. 

“Yeah, no. I don’t believe you. You totally have a thing for her,” Winn said. 

Lucy blushed.

***

Alex didn’t show. Lucy didn’t bother hauling her blender back home.

***

"Hey," Alex shouted as she slipped onto the barstool in front of Lucy and smiled. It was much later than she normally came in and the bar was packed to the brim. She was lucky to have gotten a seat at all, but her timing had been perfect. Lucy's return glance wasn't as friendly as it normally was. Maybe it was just because they were busy. Then Lucy walked away from her. She whispered something in Winn's ear and disappeared into the back.

Winn's expression wasn't much friendlier when he stepped up to Alex's spot at the bar, but at least he engaged her. "What can I get you?" he asked over the din. 

"An Old Fashioned?" Alex asked back. She didn't know why she made it a question, but with both Winn and Lucy's responses, it seemed like the thing to do. Winn just nodded and stepped away to make the drink. At some point during their exchange, Lucy reappeared, but she walked to the other end of the bar and started taking orders down there. 

Had she done something wrong? Alex couldn't really think of anything. Unless… unless coming in for that daiquiri was a bigger deal than she had thought it was. It wasn't something she could help though. She'd been on a mission that Sunday night. Alex sighed. Had she ruined whatever tenuous whatever that was starting between her and Lucy? She needed to explain. And she needed the bar to clear out before she could do that.

***

Alex was still sitting on her barstool when a small bowl of popcorn appeared before her. "It's last call," Winn said. Alex still hadn't had a moment to speak to Lucy, and she suspected Lucy was doing it on purpose. She had one last gambit to try.

"One more drink, huh?" Alex asked. 

"If you order it quick," Winn replied. His expression made it clear he wasn't thrilled with the idea. 

"Then I'd like a Strawberry Daiquiri. One of the frozen ones," she responded. She didn't want to be annoying, but she did want to speak to Lucy. 

"I'm sorry, we don't have a blender," Winn said as he crossed his arms. 

Alex looked pointedly at the blender still sitting in the corner. "I heard that one of your bartenders makes excellent ones," she said pointedly as she moved her eyes from Winn to Lucy. She gave Winn her best stare, the one that got suspects, whether alien or human, to confess. It worked on bartenders too. He retreated and went over to speak to Lucy. Lucy looked over at Alex and stared back before she pulled out the blender and started making Alex's drink. 

The whir of the blender sounded foreign in the bar, but Alex didn't care. She was determined to explain to Lucy why she hadn't been there. Why it was so important to her, she wasn't sure. 

As Lucy walked over, Alex pulled out her credentials and switched them to their FBI face. She slid it across the bar as Lucy approached. "What's this?" Lucy asked as she exchanged it for the drink in her hand. 

"Why I wasn't here for Tiki Sunday a couple of weeks ago. I was on a stakeout," Alex said. Lucy slid the credentials back over to Alex. A stakeout was only partially true. Really, she's been taking down a Cadmus cell, but she couldn't tell Lucy that. 

"It wasn't a big deal. Things come up," Lucy replied, her voice still tight. 

Alex shrugged. "Seems like it might have mattered, but if it didn't, that's fine." Alex put her credentials away

"Are you going to try your drink," Lucy huffed. She crossed her arms and waited. 

Alex leaned in and took a long sip. She moaned as it reached her tongue. "That is amazing," she said. 

"Told you," Lucy replied. She had a smile on her face now. She put Alex's check in front of her. "See you soon."

***

"So she's FBI?" Winn asked. "Does that mean we're forgiving her?"

Lucy huffed, "We were never…" Winn gave her a look that said he wasn't putting up with her bullshit. "Fine, yes, we're forgiving her," she said.

***

It was late, probably too late for Alex to still be out, but she didn’t have work the next day, so she wasn’t really worried. Winn had already brought out the popcorn that signaled last call, but though he’d started placing bills in front of each of the other patrons, he had pointedly skipped her. Lucy was down at the other end of the bar mixing a batch of drinks that seemed to have no audience. Alex vaguely wondered what was going on but not enough to question it.

Then somehow the rest of the bar was empty and Lucy was putting a drink in front of her. Alex picked it up and took a deep breath. “Sazerac?” she asked. 

“Good job, Danvers,” Lucy said as she handed another of the drinks to Winn and kept one for herself. “Cheers,” Lucy smiled as they all clinked their glasses together. Two smiles in one night was remarkable. Both made Alex’s stomach flutter. But having a crush on her bartender was a cliche. There was no way she had a chance, so she pushed it away. 

Still, there was something new gleaming in Lucy’s eyes and it made Alex blush. 

Winn and Lucy started cleaning up the bar and getting everything ready for the next day. 

“Coming out with us?” Lucy asked and there was no way Alex could say no. 

“Uh– Yeah. Sure,” she didn’t know what it was about Lucy that always left her stammering. She should be over it by now, shouldn’t she? 

The rest of the clean up seemed to take no time at all and suddenly she was tripping after Lucy and Winn to a bar down the street. It was grungier than Coupe but had its own charm. They pressed up against the bar. 

“Trust me?” Lucy asked with a smirk. 

“Absolutely,” Alex answered. She wasn’t even sure just what she was trusting Lucy with, but it didn’t matter. Lucy held up two fingers and got a nod from the other bartender in return. Two shots and two beers appeared before them. Though the bar was lightly populated, Winn had somehow disappeared. Alex didn’t care. She picked up her shot, clicked it against Lucy’s, and they both threw them back. Whiskey. Decent whiskey but nothing special. She took a sip of her beer. 

“So that’s what bartenders drink,” Alex said. 

“Among other things, but no one wants something complicated at 3:30 in the morning,” Lucy said as she slid some bill across the bar to the bartender.

“Is it really that late?” Unless she was working, Alex was used to being in bed by twelve. 

“Somewhere close,” Lucy replied with a shrug. “The bar closed at two. It takes about an hour to get everything clean and set. Another half hour to get our stuff and get over here”

Alex nodded. She didn’t know what to say. She knew Lucy and Winn liked her as a customer: she wasn’t difficult, her requests were occasionally amusing, and she tipped well. She hadn’t expected to be asked to go out with them though. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. It didn’t help that she was already several drinks in. 

Then Lucy was grabbing her hand and tugging on it. “They have a patio. Come outside with me.” It didn’t matter that Alex knew at least 15 ways to break Lucy’s grip, she went along with her. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed down into a chair. Lucy planted herself in Alex’s lap, threaded her hands into Alex’s hair, and pressed their lips together into a kiss Alex thought was never going to happen and that she never wanted to end. Alex opened her mouth to allow Lucy’s tongue entrance. She lightly brushed her own tongue against Lucy’s and everything exploded into fireworks. Lucy’s fingers were still running through her hair, scratching against her scalp, making Alex shiver. 

Alex’s lifted her arms around Lucy's waist. Their beers were abandoned as they made out in the shadows. Eventually, they had to pull apart. Alex’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

“It sucks that you’re drunk because I really want to take you home,” Lucy said as she brushed the side of her nose against Alex’s. Alex whimpered. 

“That’s not fair,” Alex said. “You’re not allowed to just say things like that.” She pulled Lucy closer and tilted her face up for another kiss. She was quickly rewarded with Lucy’s lips against hers. 

“Just telling the truth,” Lucy said as they broke apart again. She moved a hand down to Alex’s neck and caressed her jaw. Alex kneened. She twisted her neck to follow Lucy's hand. Just as she was about to draw Lucy into another kiss, there was a commotion from the other side of the patio wall. Alex was all set to ignore it until she heard the scream. 

Alex suddenly felt much more sober as she quickly removed Lucy from her lap and ran toward the door leading into the alley. She threw a, "stay here," over her shoulder as she opened the luckily unlocked door. Alex assessed the situation: one person on the ground clutching his head, another, clearly an alien, looming over him with what looked like a slat pulled from a shipping pallet. She pulled her blaster from where she had it hidden just as the alien turned to her and charged. She hit it twice with her blaster, but he shook it off. Alex shot him again as a distraction as she ducked forward to put a fist in what she hoped was his solar plexus.

That managed to stagger him back, so she followed it up with another. Alex's eyes went wide when she saw Lucy slip into the alley behind the alien, and before Alex knew what was happening, Lucy clocked the alien on the back of his head with her own piece of wood. Alex was as shocked by that as she was by Lucy's apparent nonchalance. Alex pulled out her cell phone to call the DEO just as Supergirl landed at the mouth of the alley. 

"Looks like you got to have all of the fun without me," Supergirl said as she strolled toward Alex. 

"FBI, huh," Lucy said from behind Alex. "Wanna introduce me to your friend?" Lucy nodded toward Supergirl as Alex spun around. 

"I'm on a special task force," Alex responded. 

"FBI agents don't have guns out of sci-fi movies," Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You're DEO."

"The DEO doesn't exist," Alex said. Supergirl was forgotten. The agents about to arrive were forgotten. 

"I was in the army until last year. I still have my top secret clearance, and I've read the briefings, so you can stop bullshitting me now." Lucy stood with her hands on her hips. 

The DEO containment unit pulled up just as the patrons started wandering out from the bar. The agents quickly moved to contain them while the alien and his victim were loaded into vehicles. 

"I'm going to go back with them," Supergirl pointed at the DEO agents. Alex ignored her in favor of staring down Lucy. Lucy seemed just as happy staring back.The alley was cleared of everyone but Alex and Lucy. 

"Army, huh?" Alex asked. She wouldn't have guessed. 

"JAG," Lucy responded with a shrug. "Top secret, black ops government agency, huh?" Lucy ran a hand through her now mussed hair. 

"Something like that," Alex said, still not directly confirming anything. 

Lucy nodded as if she understood. "Doesn't make me wanna kiss you any less," Lucy said as she took a step forward. 

"Then you should do that," Alex said as she matched Lucy's step. Now they were only inches apart. Lucy tilted her face up and drew Alex down into a slow, soft kiss. Behind them, the sun was coming up. "You know," Alex said after the kiss ended, "I'm not drunk anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> No lie, a Jet Pilot is an excellent drink that will knock you on your ass if you have more than one. 
> 
> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
